Mon beau sapin
by Nalou
Summary: [Texte écrit pour Laukaz - The Lab, dans le cadre du Secret Santa du Collectif NoName] Will est un étudiant en bio fou amoureux du psychopathe en puissance qui lui sert de chargé de TP. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'il l'aide à faire /ça/ ?


Bonjour bonjour !

Oui, je sais, incroyable de me voir poster une troisième fois en une semaine... mais comme quoi, les miracles arrivent, parfois !

Me voici donc pour la toute première fois sur le fandom Hannibal, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait (n'est-ce pas, **Sana Shiya** ?), à l'occasion du **Secret Santa** organisé par le **Collectif NoName** !

Mon cadeau est pour **Laukaz - The Lab** , et j'espère vraiment que ce tout petit rien te plaira !

Bêtas fabuleuses comme toujours : **Flo'wTralala** & **Nauss** que j'aime à la folie !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Nalou

* * *

Il ne sait même plus depuis combien de temps il l'observe à la dérobée, comme ça, entre deux tranches de foie.

Depuis qu'il a commencé son cursus de bio, il suppose. Comment passer à côté d'un tel homme ?

Docteur Lecter… Ancien chirurgien, responsable du département et chargé de Travaux Pratiques dès qu'il s'agit de découper, trancher, ciseler, sectionner, morceler, débiter ou tailler un morceau de viande quelconque. Et, bizarrement, ce sont les TP préférés de Will, même s'il n'aime pas sentir la fourrure des souris ou la peau des grenouilles sous ses doigts. Quand il s'agit d'organes nus, ça va un peu mieux. Entre le léger dégoût qu'il ressent en dissection et l'attrait absolument inébranlable pour celui qui leur présente les techniques, Will est bien obligé de prendre une décision. Et baver sur sa paillasse l'intéresse beaucoup plus.

En général, Will aime bien partir au plus profond de l'intérieur de son crâne, pendant les cours. Il a une facilité déconcertante à se déconcentrer, même si, par chance, ses notes restent excellentes. C'est juste facile pour lui, et ça lui évite en général de sacrées migraines, s'il peut ne pas entendre le brouhaha des amphis. Du coup, il reste assez transparent vis-à-vis des professeurs et des autres élèves. Et ça lui va bien d'être dans son coin.

Mais il vendrait corps, âme, amis, famille, patrie, animaux et planète entière pour se faire remarquer par son chargé de TP.

Seulement voilà, Will est un jeune homme timide. Et, même s'il refuse de se l'avouer, Docteur Lecter fait quand même sacrément peur avec un bistouri dans la main. Son sourire, dans ces moments-là… Effrayant pour tous, succulent pour lui.

Et ce bistouri ne le quitte _jamais_ en salle de TP. Lorsqu'il a fini sa démonstration, il le garde en main, maculé de sang et autres fluides corporels, et joue avec en fixant un à un les élèves dans la pièce. Le réflexe primaire est de baisser les yeux et de prier pour que l'attention du Docteur ne reste pas plus de quelques secondes sur soi, sous peine de se mettre à trembler comme une feuille.

Le problème de Will, c'est qu'il tremble, mais pour une toute autre raison.

Parfois, il aimerait se gifler une bonne fois pour toutes et se faire remarquer. Juste pour voir. Mais il a déjà vu le Docteur dans une colère froide, et il en a encore des frissons (de peur - non, de désir - non, de peur).

Rien ne se voit sur son visage, mis à part peut-être le rétrécissement de ses lèvres si belles et de ses sublimes yeux en amande. Sa voix reste égale, posée, mais c'est l'aura qui se dégage de lui qui effraie quiconque le provoque ainsi que tout son entourage. Mais Will est en train de divaguer, _encore_. Il faut vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose, parce qu'il va devenir _fou_ s'il ne tente rien. Ou s'il tente quelque chose. Ou s'il… Oh, il semblerait qu'il se soit coupé au doigt avec sa lame. Eh merde.

Il retire hâtivement son gant de latex maculé de fluides séchés et observe la peau qui se couvre rapidement de sang, puis glisse son doigt dans sa bouche pour le nettoyer et poser sa langue contre la plaie linéaire. Peut-être que ça réduira le flux sanguin et qu'il pourra continuer de bosser sans avoir à quitter la classe pour une coupure ridicule. Il ne voudrait pas que Docteur Lecter ait une mauvaise image de lui… Il soupire. Parfois, il se fatigue tout seul, à ne réfléchir qu'avec ses hormones. Il lève les yeux et son regard tombe sur celui, froid, implacable, de son professeur. Il le fixe, visiblement depuis le début de cette histoire de micro-coupure ridicule, et Will sort précipitamment le doigt de sa bouche avant de cacher ses mains dans son dos. Sans s'en rendre compte, il redresse sa posture, et une goutte de transpiration vient glisser le long de sa tempe.

Pris en flagrant délit.

Mais… C'est lui, ou il sent encore le goût du fer sur ses lèvres ?

Rapide passage de langue. Ah, oups.

Il est en retard. _Très_ en retard, pour rendre le rapport de son TP sur la rate d'iguane.

Will court dans les couloirs, rentre dans des murs, évite à peine des retardataires.

Il avait jusqu'à la veille des vacances de Noël, 18h tapantes, pour poser la feuille double à petits carreaux et marges en rouge de trois centimètres sur le bureau du Docteur Lecter, mais il est 18h05, et il n'est pas près d'arriver s'il continue d'être aussi lent.

 _Merde merde merde merde merde_. Encore un couloir, un virage à gauche, un couloir, un escalier, des portes coupe-feu, un couloir, un virage à droit et enfin, les derniers mètres avant la porte de la salle des professeurs, qui donne accès à son bureau tant redouté, tant adoré.

Il ne ralentit même pas et pousse les portes qui vont se fracasser contre les murs.

Il aurait continué son chemin si la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux ne l'avait pas fait stopper net.

Docteur Lecter, absorbé par sa tâche, ne semble pas avoir remarqué son entrée pour le moins bruyante.

Will en profite pour le regarder de dos, ses cheveux poivre et sel coiffés en arrière, le col de sa chemise jaune pâle parfaitement droit, très certainement amidonné à l'ancienne, et son costume à rayures gris clair de haute couture, qui le met tellement en valeur…

 _Soupir_.

Si seulement…

Mais Will se secoue. Il n'est pas là pour ça, et le Docteur a certainement d'autres choses à faire. Comme… Refaire la décoration du sapin de Noël de la salle des profs ?

Will redresse la monture de ses lunettes et regarde plus précisément ce que son professeur tient dans ses mains. Il est en train de poser des boules de forme bizarre… Ah non, ce sont des souris, dont la queue a été tordue de manière à faire un crochet pour tenir sur les branches. Leurs pelages forment une palette claire-obscure, allant du blanc le plus pur au gris le plus sombre. Leurs pattes antérieures encadrent leurs petites têtes aux yeux ouverts, orbes noirs éteints reflétant les ampoules du plafonnier.

Son Docteur se penche maintenant au dessus du carton de décoration pour en sortir une guirlande, ou plutôt, après observation, un intestin de taille impressionnante, à se demander s'il n'est pas humain.

Docteur Lecter le manipule avec attention, l'approche de son visage pour en observer chaque parcelle avec minutie. Will admire encore une fois l'importance que l'homme porte à tout ce qu'il fait, comme si chaque geste était un rituel.

Il est très difficile pour Will de quitter l'objet de ses désirs des yeux, mais il parvient à aller déposer la copie sur le tas rangé au millimètre qui se trouve sur le bureau de son professeur avant de faire demi-tour et de partir en direction de la porte. Il ferait mieux de quitter les lieux, de ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais c'est sans compter sur son petit doigt de pied, qui en a décidé autrement. Ce fourbe vient se planter en plein dans un secrétaire de bois précieux vernis, et il ne peut pas empêcher un cri bref sous la douleur cuisante qui l'étreint.

Cette fois-ci, son Docteur s'est retourné, et le regarde maintenant comme une vulgaire lamelle sous un microscope. _Oups. Bon, et maintenant ? Partir, l'air de rien, en silence ? Lui adresser la parole ?_ Son cerveau est en ébullition, surchauffe, semble ne plus supporter la tension. Ses yeux sont aussi effarés que ceux d'un cerf pris dans les phares d'un trente-six tonnes. Et il en a également la même réaction, c'est à dire aucune. Prêt à se faire renverser, briser en mille morceaux, éclater contre un pare-brise qui va venir le cueillir en pleine tête. Mais si les dernières images qu'il voit de sa vie sont celles de son professeur adoré, alors il se dit qu'elle ne sera pas gâchée.

Et contre toute attente, celui-ci n'esquisse pas de mouvement dans sa direction, ne montre pas de dédain ni ne semble surpris, d'ailleurs. Docteur Lecter sourit, très légèrement, relevant un coin de sa bouche et dévoilant une canine sublime.

"Monsieur Graham. Vous tombez à pic."

Une sueur froide rampe le long de sa colonne, il n'aime pas du tout, du tout l'éclat dans le regard braqué sur lui. Non, justement, il l'aime trop. Son coeur bat la chamade, et il ne sait pas si c'est d'angoisse ou d'anticipation. Une partie de son cerveau a envie de hurler _Il connaît mon noooooooooooom_ en sautillant, mais par chance, son corps refuse d'obtempérer. Pas sûr que son intégrité mentale soit reconnue, après un tel geste.

"Do… Docteur. Navré de vous déranger, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre…"

"Graham, voulez-vous me rendre service ?"

Les joues de Will s'enflamment, et il se précipite de répondre,

"Toujours, Monsieur. Docteur. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Il espère vraiment que sa voix n'a pas sonné aussi désespérée que ce qu'il a cru entendre. Non, vraiment. Ce serait malvenu.

"Bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous," reprend le Docteur de sa voix profonde et hypnotisante, tellement puissante pour Will qu'il pourrait se mettre à genoux et le supplier de lui donner quelque chose à faire, n'importe quoi. "Voyez-vous, je souhaiterais mettre une dernière décoration sur la cîme, mais je crains de n'y arriver seul... Pouvez-vous m'aider ?"

Will acquiesce d'un signe de tête, lui-même incapable de former des mots, avant même que le docteur ait fini de parler. Il lui faut attendre un geste de la part de son professeur pour qu'il s'approche, et _oh mon dieu_ il est maintenant debout à côté de lui, près de ce sapin à la décoration inattendue, et sur le point de l'aider à y ajouter la touche finale. Il en frétillerait d'excitation.

Docteur Lecter se penche vers le dernier carton, qu'il ouvre avec délicatesse, et en sort une immense masse grisâtre parcourue de fleuves rouges.

"Des poumons de boeuf. ça fera une très belle étoile, vous ne trouvez pas ?"

Tous les mots qui sortent de la bouche parfaite de son professeur font office de parole suprême, et même si la partie logique de son cerveau devrait lui crier de fuir, son corps s'avance et ses mains se saisissent de l'organe. A deux, ils élèvent le reste de vache à bout de bras et le déposent avec délicatesse sur les dernières branches de l'arbre.

Au sourire qu'il lui adresse, Docteur Lecter doit être satisfait. Et Will, lui, fond littéralement de bonheur.

Le Professeur recule d'un pas, et pose ses mains sur ses hanches pour admirer son oeuvre. Son chef d'oeuvre. Le sapin de Noël de la dissection.

"Etes-vous attendu quelque part, Monsieur Graham ?"

Sa voix brise le silence confortable qui s'est installé lors de leur admiration, et Will se tourne vers lui.

"Non, Docteur, je suis tout à vous, si vous le souhaitez. Euh, je veux dire, je peux encore vous aider."

"Parfait, alors. Je comptais m'offrir une coupe de champagne après avoir terminé la décoration, qu'en dites-vous ?"

Encore une fois, il se retient de réagir trop vite, et il hoche simplement une fois la tête avant de baisser le regard sur ses chaussures pour masquer ses joues rougissantes de plaisir, même s'il sait très bien que son vis-à-vis l'a vu. Il se tient raide, les mains derrière le dos alors que le Docteur Lecter parcourt la pièce. Il entend alors le bruit caractéristique d'un bouchon de bouteille, et des bulles contre le cristal lorsque le champagne est versé. Le Professeur revient près de lui et lui tend une coupe en le sondant de ses yeux à l'iris impénétrable. Bon dieu, il tuerait pour avoir droit à ce regard chaque jour. Il ferait vraiment n'importe quoi, tout ce que lui dirait cet homme beau à se damner.

Une idée folle le prend. Et s'il le lui disait ? Non, non, pas comme ça.

Pour s'occuper, il boit une grande lampée de champagne, puis une deuxième, et finit rapidement sa flûte - quelle idée de faire une contenance si minime ?

Le Professeur le ressert immédiatement.

"Docteur Lecter…" commence Will, mais il est interrompu par celui-ci.

"Je vous en prie, William, vous pouvez m'appeler Hannibal, juste pour ce soir."

"Hanni...bal"

Les sons roulent sur sa langue, effleurent ses lèvres en manque, qu'il comble de nouveau avec le vin pétillant.

"Appelez-moi Will, s'il vous plaît." Après une brève pause, il ajoute, "Tout le temps."

La réflexion donne un sourire à Hannibal - qu'il a toujours du mal à appeler ainsi, même dans sa tête. Pour lui, il restera toujours Docteur Lecter, être de lumière supérieur à tous.

Le Docteur répond avec un plaisir visible à toutes les questions qu'il a toujours voulu lui poser, sur sa carrière flamboyante, sur son talent incroyable, sur sa vie menée d'une main de maître. Ils terminent la bouteille bien trop vite au goût de Will, et elle annonce la fin de leur entrevue. Il va devoir partir. Déception. Tristesse. Il n'aura peut-être plus jamais d'occasion pareille.

Will a les sens déjà engourdis par l'alcool - le champagne, c'est vraiment traître - et ses inhibitions ont apparemment décidé de partir en vacances. Son corps s'est rapproché de celui chéri sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et il est maintenant obligé de maintenir sa tête légèrement relevée pour pouvoir regarder Hannibal dans les yeux. Il peut respirer l'air qu'exhale le Professeur, et il n'a jamais senti pareille odeur, si entêtante. Son esprit se focalise dessus, étudie les molécules qui le composent, et doucement son visage s'approche encore de celui d'Hannibal. Il ferme les yeux pour inhaler profondément une nouvelle goulée lorsque ses lèvres entrent en contact avec celles à la forme si parfaite du Docteur.

Il lui faut un instant pour réaliser ce qu'il vient de faire, et il se jette brusquement en arrière. Ses lèvres pleurent la disparition de leurs jumelles si douces, mais son cerveau lui hurle tellement dessus qu'il n'a pas le temps d'analyser toutes les réactions de son corps.

Hannibal, lui, sourit, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume si bien taillé. Will sent son regard perçant détailler le rouge qui colore à nouveau ses joues. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, il a embrassé son _putain_ de Professeur de _dissection_ , celui qui a tout son avenir entre les mains - Il va mourir sous son scalpel, il en est absolument certain. Il pourrait s'évanouir, là, tout de suite, tellement son coeur bat vite. ça ne l'étonnerait même pas d'être au dessus des deux cents battements par minute.

Dans la seconde qui suit leur séparation, il est sur le point de fuir, mais Hannibal le coupe dans son élan en prenant la parole.

"Hmm, c'est un peu tôt pour les embrassades, revenez plutôt au jour de l'an quand j'aurai installé le gui..."

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce petit bout de délire vous a plu ! Car j'ai bien ri en l'écrivant !


End file.
